Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods(ORIGINAL)
by Michael Brown In Christ
Summary: The original Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Michael: After the fowl hackers deleted my cousin Thomas's account, I decided to repost it. The fact people are making "commentaries" on it just proves how holy it is.**

**Chapter Title- Being Together The Army**

**Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall. -Proverbs 16:18**

I am Jerry and I am a prayer warrior. I am a servent of the lord and will do anything to get rid of evil Gods. Lately the Satanic leader Percy Jackson has taken over much of the land, along with his Satanic Army and his girlfriend whore. She has sex with other people just to get Satanic money.

That means that I have to get an army together of Christians, so that we can defeat the servents of Satan, and defeat his evil puppets, the false greek gods, who are in fact a lie created by Satan to poison people`s mind.

Take heed to thyself that thou be not snared by following them, after that they be destroyed from before thee; and that thou enquire not after their gods, saying, How did these nations serve their gods? even so will I do likewise. – Deuteronomy 12:30

"Hello my fellow Christian" I told Mary, who is named after Jesus`s Mother. I and her are not dating, if you Satanic scum think that there is something Satanic going on. We are dating, but we are not having Sex until we get married. But because we are 15, it means that it is going to be while before we do such a thing.

"Yes Jerry, how are you. Have you been doing the lord`s biddings?" she asked me. I nodded my head and then she took out the bible and we read the first Chapter of Genesis which is about the the creation of the world. We talk about how God was so good that he was kind to create a great world as we live in.

**He that answereth a matter before he heareth it, it is folly and shame unto him. -Proverbs 18:13**

Then we discuss about how Satan had poisoned the world by inventing false gods such as Zeus and Venus, who were sex gods, which is against the Ten commandments.

"I need an Army to defeat the evil leader Percy Jackson" I asked her. I wanted an army so that I could defeat this Satanist and his ungodly army. This is America which is a Christian nation, so Satanist, athesit, hindu, muslims, buddhist, and any other non-god fearing people, who worshiped false gods should not be allowed in this God fearing Nation. We must get rid of them, and make them slaves, if they agree to being a fellow Christian. Once they truly believe in God and his son, Jesus, then would we release them to bring glory to God and his son. If they still did not believe, we would burn then, just as their fellow Satanist did when they refused to worship our lord Jesus Christ. "I want to bring Glory to God"

**Their bows also shall dash the young men to pieces; and they shall have no pity on the fruit of the womb; their eyes shall not spare children.-Isaiah 13:18**

"Then I will show you my Christian friends. You will not find an ungodly one among them. There are as clean as you can get them." she told me. She had a her hair tied back so that it would not get in her and not look like a Satanic whore. She also made sure that her skirt did not show any of her legs, or else it would be a sin for a man such as myself to look at it.

And that was when I got message that a follower of the Satanic leader Percy Jackson. He was there to force people in believing in false gods that made their followers get naked and perform Satanic killings.

**Also thou shalt not approach unto a woman to uncover her nakedness, as long as she is put apart for her uncleanness. -Leviticus 18:19**

**But the prophet, which shall presume to speak a word in my name, which I have not commanded him to speak, or that shall speak in the name of other gods, even that prophet shall die. -Deuteronomy 18:20**

So I went down stair to face the false prophet. He was a believer in false nature gods, such as Pan, who is Satan in disguise. He had big Satanic horns, so that everyone that was Christian could tell that he was a Satanist.

"Believe in my god Pan" said the Satyr. "I am Grover and I am servent of Pan and Satan, who are great gods. They are better then God and Jesus"

**He that sacrificeth unto any god, save unto the LORD only, he shall be utterly destroyed. -Exodus 22:20**

So to defeat this Satanic scum, me, Mary and one of her Christian friends that was there, her name was Ruth, prayed to God and our lord Jesus Christ, to bring down this false prophet. And behold, a group of locus came from the heavens and ate Grover alive. No part of his body, other then his guts and his brains, was left. No even his bones remained.

**And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out thine hand over the land of Egypt for the locusts, that they may come up upon the land of Egypt, and eat every herb of the land, even all that the hail hath left. -Exodus 10:12**

So we brought glory to God. We killed a sheep so that we can say thanks to God. Then we went back church and prayed some more. We read the Bible and how Paul convert many people to God. Then Mary`s friends came and we made them members of the Order of the Prayer Warriors.

**Their children also shall be dashed to pieces before their eyes; their houses shall be spoiled, and their wives ravished. -Isaiah 13:16**

**Believers in Christ: Thank you for read this and I hope you have turn to the glory of God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, the greatest thing to ever happen to this earth. May all that read this be save. **  
**Jesus: You done me well son. **  
**Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord for giving me live and allow me to write this. Amen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Believer in Christ: The Holy One has return.  
Christ Himself: Yes you have. You have been blessed.  
Believer in Christ: And with this blessing I will rid the world demons.  
Christ Himself: The unholy ones are thee, Theia47, SonnyGoten, ImagingThings and TheBratMan.  
Believer in Christ: Thee have wage war on our lord Jesus Christ and must be ridden!  
Chirst Himself: And Alistairlevi13 for serving the dark lord Satan!  
Believer in Christ: May all these wevil ones burn in hell! Amen.  
Christ Himself: Bless my son.  
Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord! Amen and amen.

Defeating the Whore!

A prayer (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever!) I believe in everyone that is spoken with this holy word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those flithly atheist! Amen and amen!

And the daughter of any priest, if she profane herself by playing the whore, she profaneth her father: she shall be burnt with fire. -Leviticus 21:9

And we met to plan a attack on those evil beings. We discussed their weakness, and their desires to turn the good Christian world away from our glorious one and only great god of all nation, our lord Jesus Christ (fear all you athiest, jewish, muslim, buddhist and all others that defy this great God that will punish you and send you to hell, where you will burn for in all eternal history, where your body will torn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where you will be eaten by all foul breast. You will all be punish, all of you. God does not put up with such evil things with this God fearing nation. And that nation is not just America, but all of the world. This is God`s world! And you athiest must convert, pray for all your wrong doings, and believe that our lord Jesus Christ is the one and only true God! Amen).

So we decided that we will attack a rational study group, for they work foul thins which the lord Jesus Christ forbid. We brought hundred of our most faithful servents to come along to see such Godful work!

"All hail Stan" they yelled. "We will serve the devil. We will corrupt the nation of God to bring everyone too hell, where they will will burn for in all eternal history, where their body will tourn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where they will be eaten by all foul breast. We must KILL GOD! GOD IS DEAD!" I was so dishearten by this comment that I want to rip the mans head of and fed it to the dog.

"Behold the greatest servent of the lord" (Pride, a.k.a.: a sin. Idjit) I yelled to those foul things that call themselves people. "I have come to kill you all in the glory of our lord Jesus Christ".

"On behalf of our Satanic god Zeus, God of Whores, we will slain you all. And we will send to hell!" said Clarisse La Rue, the leader of such an evil gang. Mad as I could be, I ran towards her and sliced of her unholy, God-riding hair! Her head rolled on the ground as the unbelievers scream. As the began to run we cached up to them and killed them all. We left the bodies to rot in the group, for they did not deserved to be buried. We left people to guard the bodies, to stop any of the unbelievers into getting them.

The memory of the just is blessed: but the name of the wicked shall rot. -Proverbs 10:7

And we came across a temple that is a worship ground of the evil goddess Artemis, where she and her daughters kill holy lambs to the god of whores. And it made me sick!

"You must all be punish" I yelled to the sinners, the filth of the Godful world that our lord Jesus Christ rules over for eternal history, ever and ever, amen and amen! "You must boy down to our God (the only truth that must be offered in this day and age) or witness the wrath of Jesus of Nazareth, who is the one and only true God! Amen. Commit!"

"We will never bowed down to your Godful kind, for we want to corrupt the youth and bring war upon the world. WE ARE THE CAUSE FOR EVERYTHING, INCLUDING WORLD WAR 1 AND 2, THE WAR IN IRAQ, AND THE VIETNAM WAR. WE WANT TO BRING SUFFERING TO EVERYONE! We will send every single God fearing Christian servents of the lord Jesus Christ to the death row! You will all be punished" said Annabeth, Zeus most famous whore!

"All praise and glory to Jesus Christ, to whom I owe everything" I declared to the Dogful and Christian like world!

Annabeth laughed. "Those ways are old and tired. Our way is much better" she screamed.

"But at least our way works! Amen" I said to the Satanic and filthful whore. So I charged at her, grabbed her hair, and dragged her across the muddy and filthful road, where I got an axe and sliced her head open, and let all kinds of Godful worms eat her alive, letting none of her brain to survive.

THE WHORE WAS FINALLY DEAD! AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN!

And we had a holy party where we prayed to God and sang hymns of his greatness and glory. We did not drink, nor did we have sex, that will make us look bad. We were Christians and did not live like those filthy Atheist that mush all die!  
Amen.

PS: Priest do not have sex, so the church is not in trouble. It is holy and will be obey by all people!


End file.
